CAWF THURSDAY'S MAIN EVENT
by mr cartoon
Summary: Three CAWF brands come together as one whole brand to bring you the thrill of sports & wrestling entertainment & maybe even some comedy along for the ride on thursday's.  Discontinued


THURSDAY'S MAIN EVENT EPISODE 1

[Quick Note - Before we begin I just want to let you guys know that these next 4 programmings of CAWF are all taken place before four crests of destiny also I do not own the property of WWE, WWT, FGWE, & AWF everything belongs to their respected owners except for my championship belts thanks & enjoy the show]

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME] 

Announcer - The CAWF what the world is watching

[Eariler today in the GM's office]

Mr Cartoon - Only 3 days left before the 4 crests of destiny pay per view & to think that sunday night blaze takes place before this one huh impressive

[Just then theres a knock at the door]

Mr Cartoon - It's open

[The doors opens showing the leader of the nco peter griffin entering the room]

Mr Cartoon - Hey hey peter good to see you man

Peter - You wanted to see me sir

Mr Cartoon - Why yes of course now I'm pretty sure you already know that since you & the nco are the new tag team champions comes with big responsibilites right

Peter - Uh yeah

Mr Cartoon - Okay then but anyways as you know were only three days away from four crests of destiny so that means will be colliding with three other wrestling companies which of course are the AWF, WWT, & FGWE & what I just learned that in the main event there's going to be a 4 way survivor series match with five members from each company competing

Peter - Really well I thought you already knew about it I mean you've told me that you've been watching the AWF & the WWT programs every week for any updates for the pay per view

Mr Cartoon - Well your right about that except for the main event I didn't find out about this till now which brings us to the reason why I brought you in here to tell you something important 

Peter - Something important well don't keep me waiting what is it

Mr Cartoon - All right I'll tell ya peter I've decided that you shall be the very first member of my team for the survivor series match

Peter - Wait a second did you say me first member of team CAWF for survivor series match

Mr Cartoon - That's what I said what you got wax building up in your ears or something

Peter - Uh no but hey listen well you excuse me for just a minute

Mr Cartoon - Sure but hurry back

Peter - Got it 

[As soon as peter steps out of the office he starting screaming in excitment & cheered for joy for the next 15 seconds till he stepped back inside the office]

Peter - I'm back

Mr Cartoon - Sure you are

Peter - Mr Cartoon let me just be the first to say thank you for making me part of the team I own you one 

Mr Cartoon - My pleasure peter & just for the heck I'll throw in a little bonus as well I've also decided that your friends of the nco aka the tag team champions shall be one of the two teams along with ed & edd to represent the CAWF in the tag team toumoil match hows that 

Peter - Wow that sounds really exciting news mr cartoon thanks again

Mr Cartoon - Like I said my pleasure now get out of here you lucky & spread the word

Peter - You got it sir I won't let you down good bye & have a good night 

Mr Cartoon - Thank you peter 

[Peter exits the office] 

Mr Cartoon - Well I'm off to a good start but there's still a lot more to do before this sunday but I'm sure it will be all worth it cause it dosen't matter whether we win or lose it's having fun that counts & I think that makes us feel like winners to us huh well back to work 

[Classic Saturday night's main event 2nd theme plays]

THURSDAY'S MAIN EVENT [The scene changes to the audience on there feet cheering & screaming at the top of their lungs while some signs are held up as the pyros at the center top of the arena begins to go off]

Emmett Brown - Just 72 more hours to go before the biggest pay per view since 3 chains of destiny takes place & the 4 representing companies are getting ready for the most exciting night ever as we are on the road to 4 crests of destiny hello again to all of you CAWF fans to another episode of thursday's main event tonight we're live at the dimmadome in dimmsdale home to timmy turner & tickets have been sold out for weeks for tonight's exciting night of sports entertaiment I'm Dr Emmett Brown alongside my partner in crime puggsy

Puggsy - I'm telling you doc with only 3 days till sunday who knows which superstars are gonna represent the CAWF at 4 crests of destiny & so far we learned that all 3 members of the new cartoon order along with 2 of the 3 eds are gonna be representing CAWF both fangface & ruff ruffman plus ed & edd in the tag tem toumoil match & peter griffin the 4 way survivor series match not much

Emmett Brown - Your right & it's a good thing that tonight there's gonna be two toumoil qualifying matches to determine who will represent the CAWF in the toumoil match & also in our main event it's the first ever science match between two mad scientist dr eggman & the CAWF champion heinz doofenshmirtz

Puggsy - That's right doc these two scientist have been feuding for quite sometime now & this science match will finally settle their differences once & for all later tonight

[Smoking Mirrors by matt white plays]

[Bell Rings]

Justin Roberts - This is a toumoil qualifying match set for one fall on the way to the ring from domino city weighing 203 pounds Jaden Yuki [Crowd Boos]

[Jaden yuki is shown at the entrance area & he turns around to see a mirror behind him then starts looking at his reflection]

Puggsy - Oh brother this again I mean he already knows how handsome he is but I mean he keeps looking at himself everytime he comes out here that's just ridiculous

Emmett Brown - You ain't kidding man but we can't help it he's the one that came up with this gimmick we can't stop him from using it but besides the gimmick this could be a very important night for jaden should he win this following match up & qualify for the toumoil match which will determine the no1 contender for the AWF title at 4 crests of destiny

Puggsy - Oh sure this so called handsome kid qualifying for the toumoil match in 3 days to try & win the AWF Title & bring it to the CAWF bah I don't know about your gut but I don't think jaden deserves the chance to compete in 3 days

Emmett Brown - Finally we can agree on something but it all depends on how the match turns out with jaden's opponent

[This Fire Burns By Killswitch Engage plays]

Justin Roberts - Introducing his oppenent from bellwood weighing 164 pounds Ben Tennyson [Crowd Cheers] 

[Ben enters the arena all pumped up for action while pyros go off from behind him & shaping into the ultimatrix logo] 

Puggsy - Oh yeah now it's a match cause look who's jaden's facing off against none other than the savior of earth ben tennyson

Emmett Brown - Looks like jaden odds are pretty well numbered cause we all know ben has the power to transform into any aliens he chooses thanks to the ultimatrix think of what would happen if he used it in the match tonight

Puggsy - I wouldn't be so sure of that cause remember weapons aren't allowed in regular matches that could result in a disqualification & believe me when I say there's no way ben would want that 

Emmett Brown - You have a point there puggs you just might

Puggsy - Duh you think 

[Bell Rings] 

[The match gets underway with jaden wasting no time begins to make the first attack but ben counters & sends jaden flying to a neaby turnbuckle then ben grabs a hold of jaden's neck then starts choking the life out of him that is until the ref broke the chokehold so jaden could catch his breath after he got his breath back he then gave a ben a surprise sneak attack from behind & sinks a clothsline on him then goes for a cover 1,2, & ben kicks out & 2 the match continues on for 6 minutes with ben about to kick jaden's skull ben jaden steps out of the way & hit's the turnbuckle & gets knocked out cold then jaden picks him up & started to set up his finisher]

Emmett Brown - Uh oh this dosen't look good for ben he's completley knocked unconcious & puggsy I hate to say it but it looks like jaden's going on to the toumoil match this sunday

Puggsy - Don't say that man ben's gotta win this he just gotta ben please whatever you do get out of there please

[Just as jaden is about to deliver the final bow ben surprisingly hits jaden in the skull with his foot while jaden falls back]

Emmett Brown - What in the name of einstein just happened there 

Puggsy - It's ben he's out of the coma hoo hoo boy he's still in it

[Ben looks at jaden angrily then jaden tries to beg ben for mercy but to no avail ben picks up jaden & hits him with a gts then pins jaden 1,2,3]

[Bell Rings] 

Puggsy - HALELOOYA

Justin Roberts - Here is your winner Ben Tennyson 

Emmett Brown - I don't know about you puggs but I'm still in complete shock at how ben was able to pick up a victory 

Puggsy - Who cares about it ben won the match & that's all we know & I'm loving every bit of it

Emmett Brown - Well anywho let's check out the instant replay & find out how this match came to a twisting end 

[Replay]

Puggsy - Take a good look emmett there's ben still in a coma 

Emmett Brown - But look at jaden he still looks really confident of winning the match but wait a second what's happening here 

[Camera zooms in on ben smirking without jaden noticing]

Emmett Brown - I don't believe ben's smiling but I thought he was in a coma

Puggsy - But now he isn't so don't you get it ben was faking it this whole time so he knew what was about to happen from the start

Emmett Brown - Well that pretty much explains it all

Puggsy - Then here comes the best part of the match ben's got jaden high in the air drops him & hits the GTS & picks up a huge win

Emmett Brown - Well congratulations to ben tennyson on his victory in the match & because of that he's the first of the two superstars to represent CAWF in the toumoil match this sunday

Puggsy - That's only the beginning man cause there's still one more qualifying match coming up so some lucky superstar might be representing CAWF at 4 crests of destiny 

Emmett Brown - Speaking of luck that brings us to the main event of the evening & ha ha I'm so lucky to witness the 1st ever science match between two evil scientists

The champ heinz doofenshmirtz against the mad genius dr eggman & that's all happening later tonight on thursday's main event

[Backstage]

[We enter a locker room & inside shows heinz doofenshmirtz doing an exercise program while creating different inventions at the same time]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - [Panting] Must keep working [Panting] Gotta beat eggman [Panting] Prove him I'm the better scientist

[While heinz is still working & exercising all at once another superstar enters the locker room showing it was Mung Daal from saturday night extreme looking at heinz all confused]

Mung Daal - Uh hi heinz what you doing

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - [Shrieking] mung what are you doing here can't you see I'm busy at the moment I'm training for the science match

Mung Daal - I can see that but listen I know your the champ in all but don't you think your taking this a little too far 

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - What do you mean by that I feel great except once this is over I gotta start thinking about my match with nappa in 3 weeks inside a steel cage at in your house & you know how this guy wrestles one huge slap or chokeslam with a single hand & I could kiss my championship belt goodbye

Mung Daal - Yes yes I know that but I mean your facing eggman in the 1st ever science match & just look at ya you've completley gone crazy with all of this now just calm down okay

[Heinz still a little twitchy looks at mung & after a moment of silence he took a big sigh & smiled at mung]

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Your right thanks mung for a second there I thought I was lost control of myself

Mung Daal - Which you did

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - You know even though your a face & I'm a heel your alright I think this could be the start of a great friendship

Mung Daal - I like the sound of that & who knows I might even turn you into a ladies man one day think about it 

[As mung daal leaves heinz is left behind thiniing about what mung said] 

Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Hmm ladies man

[Commercial Break]

Announcer - And now ladies it's time for another edition of the red guy & eddy show the show where two heels from sepreate companies come together & have many exciting adventures together while acting like complete idiots starring the red guy

[The red guys appears in the circle with his name on the bottom]

Announcer - And Eddy

[Eddy appears in the circle with money in his hand]

Announcer - Along with today's special guest star the cameraman

Episode 372 - 2 girls & 1 cup

[The show starts with the camera turning on showing the red guy setting it up] 

The Red Guy - Are we on we are oh [clears throat] hellooooo it's me the red guy from Cartoon Championship Wrestling & today I'm going to be showing a video of my pal eddy 

[Camera turns over to eddy at a computer]

The Red Guy - Watching a video called 2 girls & 1 cup & sees how he reacts to it

Eddy - Are you sure about this red I mean what if it I don't know gets me sick

The Red Guy - You know what they say eddy don;t knock it till you try it so start the video okay 

Eddy - Huh all right here goes nothing

[Eddy clicks the play button & the video starts up]

Eddy - Okay there wierdo's technically [Then the video starts getting a little gross & as eddy continues watching] 

Eddy - Huh what are they uh no NO

Red Guy - [Giggling]

Eddy - AH AAH AAAH OH MY GOODNESS YOU KNUCKLEHEAD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THIS IS HORRIBLE AAH

Red Guy - [Laughing]

[As eddy continued watching the video his face started to turn green & once the video was over he ran off into the bathroom while the red guy was still laughing]

Eddy - [Vomiting]

Red Guy - Oh boy that was so hilarious

[Eddy exits the bathroom with a disgusted look on his face looking at the camera]

Red Guy - Sooo YOU FEEL BETTER NOW 

Eddy - Red out of all the crazing things you put me in that was the most sickening thing you've ever done to me

Red Guy - Oh your quite welcome now smile for the camera

Eddy - Huh you've been recording this whole time

Red Guy - Oh yes I HAVE BEEN RECORDING

Eddy - WHY YOU TURN OFF THE CAMERA NOW

[Eddy turns off the camera as the screen goes blank the red guy says something before the show ends]

Red Guy - FUN STEALER

Announcer - This concludes another episode of The Red Guy & Eddy Show join us again next thursday & every thursday for more crazy adventures with the red guy & eddy only on thursday's main event & anytime online at

[CAWF Announcer Table] 

Puggsy - [Laughing] Oh boy will those two knuckleheads ever get along

Emmett Brown - How should I know I may be a genius but there are just some things in this world that can't be answered but now that comedy time's over it's time to get back down to buisness

Puggsy - Oh yeah that's right the second qualifying match is starting well I can tell ya that we already know that ben tennyson qualified for the toumoil match this sunday oh man I can't wait to find out who's gonna join him to represent CAWF

[Glass Shatters By Disturbed Plays]

[Bell Rings] 

Justin Roberts - This is a 2nd toumoil qualifying match set for one fall introducing first from new domino city weighing 185 pounds Yusei Fudo [Crowd Cheers]

[Yusei appears at the entrance area causing the crowd to cheer really loud while yusei heads for the ring while on his duel runner] 

Emmett Brown - Well now this is quite a surprise here comes the winner of the fortune cup & another one of the CAWF pros for CAWF nxt yusei fudo

Puggsy - Quite a surprise oh come on what is wrong with you can't you tell by the reaction that yusei's getting I mean if he win's this that means that well be having two very powerful fighters representing CAWF in the toumoil match well be unstoppable

Emmett Brown - You know something puggs you may be on to something & just think about it if our luck continues the AWF title will be coming to the CAWF that is if yusei can win this match 

[Superior Theme Plays] 

Juston Roberts - Introducing his opponent from bikini bottom weighing 111 pounds Squidward Tentacles [Crowd Boos] 

Puggsy - Oh brother look who's yusei's opponent the superior one squidward

Emmett Brown - Well I can tell ya the last time we saw him was 3 days ago when he went one on one with rolf & believe me the results didn't go so well

Puggsy - Yeah cause he lost the match just 15 seconds after it started & I'm probably betting lightning will strike twice in one week

Emmett Brown - You never know puggs but let's just find out how this match turns out 

[Bell Rings] 

[The match starts with squidward talking to yusei & telling him that last monday was a error & this time he's going to win for sure so he gives yusei a hugh punch but yusei grabs the hand hits him in the gut & gives squidward the satelitte stunner then pins him 1,2,3 

[Bell Rings] 

Justin Roberts - The winner of this match Yusei Fudo 

Puggsy - Ha see that emmett told ya lightning would strike twice in one week

Emmett Brown - Wow & if my calculations are correct that match only lasted 13 seconds that 2 seconds less than the match from last monday

Puggsy - Oh boy & I thought squidward's humiliation ending on monday but I was wrong the humiliation continues

Emmett Brown - Well anyway with yusei's victory we have our 2 CAWF superstars in the toumoil match this sunday

Puggsy - Both yusei fudo & ben tennyson you know I have a pretty good feeling that the AWF Title will become an exclusive CAWF championship belt if lady luck shines on us 

Emmett Brown - If that's does happen puggs this could mean another invasion storyline in the world of professional wrestling but oh well it's worth the risk

[Backstage] 

[Dr Eggman is shown inside his locker room reading a book about the history of science until todd grisham enters the locker room]

Todd Grisham - You got a minute

Dr Eggman - Oh mr grisham of course I do so what's on your mind

Todd Grisham - Well as we all know that tonight you'll be facing heinz doofenshmirtz in the first ever science match to prove who the true genius is you have any comments about the situation for tonight

Dr Eggman - Is that all ha all right I guess I can answer that for ya but first let me show you something [He grabs the book he was reading] before you came I was reading this book here that might help me out for tonight's match you know what it's about

Todd Grisham - Uh science 

Dr Eggman - That's right science so that way I can create new formulas & use them on heinz but if somehow I find the right formula that'll score me the victory & prove that I'm the better scientist

Todd Grisham - Okay thank you eggman & good luck tonight 

Dr Eggman - Anytime todd oh by the way wanna stay & test out some of my formulas

Todd Grisham - Uh no thanks I'm good

Dr Eggman - Suit yourself

[Commercial Break] 

[Promo]

In 3 days wintess the evolution of three chains of destiny where four wrestling companies will collide in the ultimate competition to prove which brand has the true bragging rights 

AWF

[Pole Valut 2010 PPV]

[Daisuke falls to the ring floor with naruto getting ready to catapult himself to the belt until] 

[Edge Theme Plays] 

Agumon - Is that edge?

Gulimon - No It's

[Ash Ketchum (from pokemon) appeared & hits a spear on naruto] 

Agumon - SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR 

Gulimon - I don't believe ash just speared naruto & just when he got the advantage

FGWE

[Never Surrender 2008 PPV]

[At the final moments of the battle terry goes for another axe kick, but akuma instead ducks & hits a desperate demon clothsline] 

Rugal - AKUMA JUST HIT THE CLOTHESLINER ONTO TERRY

Sindel - OH MAN RUGAL I THINK WERE SEEING OUR FIRST FGWE CHAMPION

[Akuma cover bougard & the ref counts one, two, three (Bell Rings)]

Axel Hawk - Your winner & new FGWE Champion is Akuma

WWT

[Channel Wars 2006 PPV] 

[Spongebob is shown setting up the spongy edge on danny when all of a sudden from out of nowhere shikamaru comes in & hits him with a steel chair & hits him with the shadowsault on him & exits the ring]

Mr Commentator - NO WAY SHIKAMARU JUST CHEAPED SHOT SPONGEBOB WITH THE CHAIR THEN GAVE HIM A LIONSAULT WHAT A CHEATER

Desire - WHO CARES ABOUT THAT THIS IS DANNY'S CHANCE TO WIN HIS FIRST TITLE

Mr Commentator - COME ON SPONGEBOB GET UP PLEASE YOU CAN'T LOSE

[Danny crawls over & places a hand on spongebob while referee jason smith counts 1,2,3]

Mr Commentator - NO

Desire - HE DID IT HE'S THE CHAMP HE'S THE CHAMP

WWT Announcer - The winner of this match & the new WWT world champion Danny Phantom 

CAWF

[Cartoonmania 2003 PPV] 

Vince Mcmahon - Look at this kane at the top of the ladder with goku knocked out on the floor 

Jim Ross - If somehow kane can time this right then he'll the champ for another day 

Vince Mcmahon - You said it but wait a minute jr look

[Goku is shown crawling to the ladder & grabbing a hold of it & pushes it over causing kane to fall on back to the ring & onto a pile of tables]

Jim Ross - GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY KANE JUST WENT THROUGH THE TABLES FROM 5 INCHES IN THE AIR 

Vince Mcmahon - I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WHAT AN IMPACT THIS COULD BE THE MOMENTUM THAT GOKU NEEDS

[Goku then starts to crawl to his feet then he climbs to the top of the turnbuckles & stares down down at kane]

Vince Mcmahon - Oh my look what's coming look what's coming

Jim Ross - We've seen this move many times before here it comes 

[Goku jumps off the turnbuckle & hits kane with a running leg drop]

Vince Mcmahon & Jim Ross - LEG DROP

[Goku then pins kane 1,2,3]

Vince Mcmahon - HE'S DONE IT GOKU'S WON THE CAWF TITLE WHAT AN UPSET

Howard Finkel - The winner of this bout & NEEEEEWW Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Champion Gooooookuuuuu

Four brands will enter & one brand will come out on top as the true wrestling company in cartoon sports Four Crests Of Destiny live this sunday only on pay per view

[After the promo the show comes back with mr cartoon talking on the phone] 

Mr Cartoon - Uh huh uh huh okay well that sounds just fine to me so okay I guess that settles it both nobita nobi & giant takashi will make an appareance this saturday to find a partner from the CAWF for their team in the prison of the afterlife match all right great okay gotta go yes no problem glad I could help all right see ya this sunday goodbye

[As mr cartoon hangs up the phone thers a knock at the office]

Mr Cartoon - Coming

[When Mr Cartoon opens the door nobody is there]

Mr Cartoon - Huh all right who's playing ding dong ditching again

[Just then mr cartoon notices a note on the door]

Mr Cartoon - Hello what's this a note for me hmm must be important

[Mr Cartoon grabs the note & starts reading it]

Mr Cartoon - Dear Mr Cartoon if you have found this note then you probably found out what's going on I've thought that we should play a little game of note finders to have some fun & send you on a wild goose chase now you have the first clue & this will tell you where to find the nexst clue which I'm not mistaking each one of these clues will be on friday night all stars, saturday night extreme, & sunday night blaze all leading up to the pay per view so anyways heres the first riddle "When you are hungry you want something to eat but if it's an emergency & can't find a snack bar you usally grab your money & go to the 2nd best thing to get food what am I" Try solving that Sincerely Mystery person

[Mr Cartoon starts to think about what that clue on the note means]

Emmett Brown - Looks to me like we got a mystery person playing games with the chairman of the CAWF what do you suppose that riddle means 

Puggsy - I don't know man maybe mr cartoon might solve the riddle tomorrow night on all stars but besides that emmett I think your going to like this

Emmett Brown - Wait you don't mean

Puggsy - That's right the main event is up next 1st ever science match between the champ heinz doofenshmirtz & dr eggman coming your way next on thursday's main event 

Emmett Brown - OH BOY

[Commercial Break]

Emmett Brown - Welcome back ladies & gentleman to thursday's main event as you can see tonight were in dimmsdale california inside the dimmadome owned by none other than doug dimmadome & I can tell you lots of things can happen here in the CAWF but not like this

Puggsy - He's got a point cause before the break mr cartoon has learned about a mystery person that's playing games with him by notes & riddles & it's says that each clue will be on each CAWF program till 4 crests of destiny so that means the 2nd clue will be at friday nigh all stars & maybe one step close to finding the mystery persons identity

Emmett Brown - Sure hope so but for noe it's the moment we've all been waiting the long awaited main event right now

[Bell Rings] 

Justin Roberts - Ladies & Gentleman the following contest is the 1st ever science match set for one fall where in this match anything goes

[My name is heinz & I loves a good battle is heard as Lambeg by Jim Johnson Plays]

Justin Roberts - Introducing first from danville weighing 235 pounds he is the CAWF Champion Heinz Doofenshmirtz [Crowd Boos]

Puggsy - Now this guys pretty evil cause mostly every day he comes up with a crazy plan to take over the tri state area but it usally fails by his arch rival perry the platypus & you know it's strange how an animal ends up as your worst enemy

Emmett Brown - I don't know either but perry the platypus isn't something he needs to worry about right now remember that in 3 weeks heinz has to defend the CAWF title against nappa inside a steel cage at in your house 

Puggsy - Oh right that & I also remember this past monday that heinz says that he was going to do some training for that match you suppose he might have done some training before the science match tonight

Emmett Brown - I'd be suprised if he did & if he wins the match 

[E.G.G.M.A.N Theme Plays]

Justin Roberts - Introducing his opponent from mobius weighing 382 pounds Dr Eggman [Crowd Cheers/Boos] 

Emmett Brown - Here comes yet another fellow scientist with an IQ of 400 this guys a real scientist it's too bad that he uses the knowledge for evil

Puggsy - Yeah too bad & also his plans get foiled by yet another animal the famous sonic the hedgehog who I recall was a former 6 time CAWF Champion & 3 time CAWF Tag Team Champion 1 time with knuckles 1 time with shadow & 1 time with his buddy tails 

Emmett Brown - Wow he was a three time tag team champion & each reign is with one of his own pals well except for shadow they might not be friends but at least they work as a team in some occasions

Puggsy - My point exactly

[Bell Rings]

[The science match finally gets underway with both heinz & eggman looking around the ring to see which weapon they should use first heinz decides to mix some formulas together to see what he could come up with while eggman grabs both a jet pack & a giant mallet he turns on the jet pack & started flying towards heinz but we was just about to use the mallet heinz pours the completed mix formula on eggman which changes him into a blob from there heinz grabs a spatula & flips him in the air but just before heinz can grab him eggman changes back into his old form & crushes heinz then goes for a cover 1,2 & heinz kicks out at 2]

Emmett Brown - What do you know just when heinz thought he had the advantage eggman changes from a blob back into his old self & crushed heinz

Puggsy - Yeah but that still wasn't it's gonna take a lot more than that to win the match 

[Through out the next 15 minutes of the match lots of formulas & inventions were used like heinz inside a robot charging at eggman only for it to melt from eggman's acid]

[Next eggman pulls out a super saw & heinz grabs a plasma gun when eggman tried to slice heinz he moves awaty & shoots eggman with the plasma ray gun

[Finally heinz decides to end the fight once & for all & drinks a formula which causes him to transform into the incredible heinz while eggman grabs another formula & drinks it too but only makes him shrink to the size of a stick & heinz grabs eggman& crushes him into sand]

Emmett Brown - Like a stick in the sand

Puggsy - Yep but after eggman got turned into sand I think this ones about to come to an end

[Eggman changes back into his old form while heinz gets ready to deliver the final blow his biceps dissapear & gets effected with the side effects & gets crushed by eggman yet again whichs sets up the cover 1,2,3] 

[Bell Rings]

Justin Roberts - Here is your winner Dr Eggman 

Emmett Brown - Eggman won the match what a comeback but what do you supposed happened

Puggsy - I think I know the effects of heinz's biceps wore off but instead of the body returning to normal the side effects kicked in & shrunk his body to the size of a prune which meant he couldn't hold on to eggman & ending up getting crushed & couldn't get out of the cover

Emmett Brown - Wow you try talking about experiments turning on ya at the last second & boy was this a great match or what check out the mess it's was a nuclear war all over again but now we know who's the better scientist

Puggsy - You said it & I feel sorry for the sucker who has to clean this up but in any event that should do it for thursday's main event thanks for joining us loyal viewers

Emmett Brown - From puggsy & all of the staff here tonight I'm Doctor emmett brown saying thanks for joining us & will see you next week for thursday's main event

Puggsy - Good night everyone for the dimmadome

[Eggman is shown high fiving fans & raising his hands in victory as the shows ends its broadcast for the night]

Thursday's Main Event

Disney Channel

2010 Entertainment

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION

[Sorry if I took forever but what can I say schoolwork it can really get to ya plus I had so many ideas in my head for story ideas so anyways this has to be the longest episode I've done for the CAWF series so I'll do whatever I can to bring up Friday Night All Stars until then review & enjoy]


End file.
